


Reveille

by Zafra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: There are always a few moments before life creeps in to enjoy each other.





	Reveille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Rohdaly for the Chocolate Box exchange. This is the first thing I've written in this fandom and it was harder than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy and comments are always welcome!

Keith felt the veil of sleep fall away and an insistent chirping dragged him from a faceless dream and into the chilly, darkened interior of the ship. “I’m up,” he grumbled, throwing on a robe as he stood up, sleep still clinging to him despite the alarm clock trying desperately to jump-start his morning. It was a few steps to the dresser and blissful silence once again filled the room.

“You didn’t throw a dagger at it. I’d say that’s improvement.”

Keith didn’t respond, just shucked the robe as he shuffled back to the bed, throwing himself unceremoniously face-down in dangerous proximity to his husband’s sensitive body parts.

“Hey!” Shiro smacked Keith’s ass, earning a yelp. 

“Sorry, just not ready to get up yet.”

“Well, we can’t lay here too long,” Shiro murmured, turning to wrap his own naked body around Keith in the version of a hug he could manage, legs intertwining as he placed a kiss on the other man's shoulder. 

“Then stop trying to make me want to stay in bed,” came the muffled reply as Keith tried to scoot closer, shuffling around so that they were more comfortable. 

It was quiet, that perfect time before you were forced out of bed by obligation or a sharp knocking at the door. 

“I suppose we could always pretend we’re still sleeping,” Shiro said wickedly, trailing fingers across Keith’s skin, making him shiver. 

“That tickles,” Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand, lacing their fingers over his chest. “And we could also make enough noise that they would comm us every morning instead of just showing up for the next twenty years, and tell all the new recruits about it.”

Shiro laughed. “It’s tempting.”

Keith took that as in invitation, shifting their bodies so he trapped the older man beneath him before diving in for a kiss. Clearly, Shiro didn’t need much convincing, bringing his arm up, tugging Keith closer by his hair. 

A low moan gave Shiro the answer he needed as to how to proceed. Breaking the kiss, he didn’t let go, instead he simply gave Keith’s head a gentle nudge downward. “Suck me.”

Keith didn’t say a word, already dark eyes lighting up with lust as he slowly shifted down, mindful of how the fingers of Shiro’s hand felt twined in his hair. He almost wanted to go a bit faster, feel a bit of pull, but they didn’t have time for much. They were orbiting a planet that had been partially decimated by falling debris from the war. Reality would come crashing on them soon, he knew it. Mentally forcing himself to focus, he was helped by the tightening of fingers in his hair and Shiro’s command. 

“I believe I said suck me.”

The voice was steely, but it turned Keith on even more. There was no need for him to reply, other than to take Shiro’s hardening cock in his hand and guide it to his lips. He tasted precum as he slowly slid his lips over the shaft, tongue darting out to lick the underside. Normally he might tease a bit more, but they both knew the limits of what they would be able to get away with. 

Still, they could have some fun.

Keith shifted his weight a bit, getting his legs under him for more support. Shiro didn’t seem like he was going to move, save for finally releasing the hold on his hair, but Keith was ok with that. He was the one working on the command given,. 

Bracing himself on one arm, Keith concentrated on just the feeling of Shiro’s cock. The skin, the slight pulsing vein on the underside - this was one of Keith’s favorite things. He knew just what to do to drive his husband toward the edge. Dipping low, he took as much as he dared into his mouth, mindful of his limits, and held himself there for just a few seconds. The gasp from Shiro was worth it.

“You’re so good to me,” Shiro praised. 

Keith felt the praise warm him and he did it again, holding out a couple seconds longer this time. 

“Make me come,” Shiro gasped, fingers reaching toward him once more and this time he did shift his body up, displacing Keith a bit as he made himself more comfortable. “I want to watch you.”

Keith whined a little, lamenting their lack of time. Normally, ‘watching him’ would mean Shiro also watched as he opened himself up or masturbated but they unfortunately did not have time for that this morning. 

Keith was going to need a very quick, very cold shower.

Right now, it was all about Shiro, as he was reminded with a sharp tug of his hair. Keith licked a long stripe up the underside of Shiro’s cock in apology before taking him in his mouth once again. Now that Shiro had an idea of his current limits, he was going to take advantage of them. Keith once again braced himself, but with both hands this time. Shiro whispered words of praise and encouragement as he slowly built up a rhythm of fucking Keith’s mouth. He used his grip on Keith’s hair to guide him where he wanted him before letting him come back up. 

“Fuck, your mouth is amazing,” Shiro whined, soft noises escaping him as he used Keith to work himself to climax. 

Keith could do nothing but concentrate on his breathing and try to ignore his own erection for the foreseeable future. It didn’t take Shiro long to lose his steady rhythm and release his grip on Keith’s hair, allowing him not to choke on his release. 

Not a moment later, the knock came. 

“Yes?”

Keith let Shiro answer. Despite Keith being the one who decided to take charge, Shiro was just such a natural leader. Much calmer.

Less likely to throw things at their bedroom door when interrupted.

“Sirs, I’m sorry to disturb you but we’re coming up on Proxima.”

“We’ll be right there.” Keith tried to sound reassuring but it probably came out sounding like he wanted to throw something. 

“Another day begins,” Shiro mumbled. Leaning forward and squeezing Keith’s shoulder before shifting back and rolling off the bed. 

They dressed in relative silence, saving the work talk for the morning briefing. The planet they would be orbiting shortly had suffered heavy destruction from debris losing orbit and crashing to the ground like a comet. Studies were still being done to determine if the planet would remain habitable at all. In the meantime, it was the Blade of Marmora’s job to make sure the citizens were taken care of. 

It was a far cry from guerilla warfare and Keith was glad for it. He knew Shiro was, too. The only way he could convince him to keep working was to promise him this would be boring.

Occasionally, he’d find he lied about that part. But it was a big Universe, with too many races and cultures to be entirely peaceful. Even to those offering help.

“Think we have time to grab a quick bite before we’re in this meeting?”

“I miss the Castle,’ Keith admitted. “We need to have food at meetings like normal people.”

Shiro chuckled. “We’re never gonna be normal.”


End file.
